Community New Year's Spoof
Since these are so popular now, I thought I'd start one about New Year's. Should be interesting... [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] Dovepaw: *whistles* Do dum do dum, Christmas is over and Firestar is dead! Yay yay yay! Firestar: *teleports in* No, I'm not! Dovepaw: *sighs* Only one improvement then. Bluestar: *kills Firestar* Dovepaw: WTS? Bluestar, aren't you dead? Bluestar: Yep! But I came back to life and killed Firestar because he wasn't fufilling my wishes. Whitestorm: *kills Bluestar* All better! *teleports away* Dovepaw: Back to two improvements then. Tigerheart: Dovepaw, if you forgive me for lying to you, I'll tell you about a super-secret holiday! Dovepaw: OKAY! Tigerheart: It's called New Year's! Twolegs celebrate it by yelling out numbers until the new year! We should celebrate it with the Clans! Maybe we can make world peace! Dovepaw: You set your goals too high. XD But sure! (At the ThunderClan camp) Dovepaw: Now that Firestar is dead, I am firing Brambleclaw from deputy and I'm being leader with Ivypaw as my deputy. We are now celebrating New Year's! Brambleclaw: But-but-but you guys aren't even warriors yet! Dovepaw: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! I'm now Dovewing, you're now Ivypool, yadda yadda yadda. I have nine lives, I'm now Dovestar. All better! Now, how do we celebrate New Year's Tigerheart? Tigerheart: We need disco balls, invitations for the other Clans, megaphones, streamers, and hats. Dovestar: Blossomfall, Graystripe, Leafpool, Rosepetal, and Lionblaze, go steal stuff from Twolegs. Everyone else gets to make stupid cards for the dumb Clans! Yay! Now leave while I mate with Tigerheart! Everyone: YAY! Doesn't anyone want to explain the chaos? Because there's always something. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 19:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Blossomfall: *has suddenly decided to go against the new leader's words and make stupid cards for the dumb Clans and is muttering letters to herself while holding a green crayon* Dear... Crow... feather... I hate... how... you... mated with... Leafpool... and... Night... cloud... and... not me... I hope... you... under- Dovestar: BLOSSOMFALL! What are you doing? I told you to go steal stuff. Blossomfall: *mutters to self* ...and... Dovestar... is a big... N00b... love,... *scrawls* BLOSSOMFALL *draws lots of flowers and hearts and smiley faces* Dovestar: O.o What? Blossomfall: Hey, Dovestar, I'm writing a stupid card like you told me to. I wrote to a stupid Clan. Dovestar: *explodes from confusion* Ivypool: *pads over* Where's Dovestar? I have to tell her more about how great Hawkfrost is. Blososmfall: Oh, she exploded. Ivypool: GOOD RIDDANCE. Why? Blossomfall: Because when she was born a planet exploded, causing her ability to be annoying. Therefore this creates a tension between her muscles and bones that creates a tension between the tips of her ears and the end of her tail- because they're connected by a blood vein in the body that also brings blood to the brain- and this tension between the tips of her ears and her tail gives her the ability to suddenly boss Brambleclaw around. Brambleclaw accepted because a planet also exploded when he was born, causing a sudden attraction to squirrels. Now, when you were born, it was very sudden and unexpected to your real mother, me. Ivypool: *explodes from confusion* Hahaha FP13 December Cheers 22:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfrost: Whoa, Ivypaw's dead? *momentarily sad* Eh, I'll get over it. Now, the problem is, who else to fall in love with who's like 20 years younger than me? *thinks* Um, not many apprentices.... Cherrykit would be kinda creepy..... Um, I'll just fall in love with myself! I LOVE YOU, HAWKFROST! BE MY MATE! *Hawkfrost: Oh my StarClan, how unexpected! YES, I'll be your mate! I luvvvvvv you :) Everyone else: What the Dark Forest? Hawkfrost: You're just jealous 'cause you didn't find true love, isn't that right, Hawkey-kins? *Hawk...-kins: I luvvvvv you :) Everyone else: It's not true luvvvvv if it's in a spoof, just saying. Hawkfrost: Ohmigosh it's not? *cries* Cherrystar: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *grabs popcorn* Berrynose: Why do you get to be the leader? I wanna be the leader!!! Cherrystar: Shut up, dad! You're embarrassing me! Anyway, we must celebrate by gathering confetti and a silver ball to drop on the countdown! Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Brakenfur, Hazeltail and mom will go steal a silver ball from RiverClan, while Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Toadstep and Millie go out and steal confetti from ShadowClan. Oh, and we'll need the others to go take stupid hats and party favors from WindClan, 'cause there stupid. Haha! Jayfeather: AHH! That was racist against WindClan! AHHHHH! I just realized I was part WindClan! AHHHHHHH! *explodes* Cherrystar: Oh snap. That was our medicine cat. Wow, so may explosions. Must be Wednesday. Anyway, I must consult with my newly appointed deputy, Molemustache, on who to appoint medicine cat. Molemustache: That would probably be Briarlight. I mean, we need more useless cats to be medicine cats, right? Briarlight: Um, ok then? Way to consult me. Cherrystar: Perfect! Now, we have a ton of work to do, everyone! Molemustache: *gives everyone 2000 pounds of work to do* Cherrystar: Ok, so as your new dictator- um, I mean Leader, it is my job to sit around, ordering you to do all the work. Excellent, now let's go! Everyone: *gets to seemingly pointless work* Cherrystar: *does nothing* Briarlight, let's ride on your back! WHEEEEE! =D --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 03:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Dovestar: *comes back from the dead* You're not doing what I told you to do. Everyone: OH SHUT UP! Dovestar: You shut up! *kills self* Everyone: YAY! (In the ShadowClan camp) Tigerheart: I can't believe she's gone... *weeps* She exploded from confusion. *wails* Blackstar: Don't cry, I built a time machine. *teleports* Tigerheart: *wails* Blackstar: Don't cry, I built a time machine. *teleports* Tigerheart: *wails* Blackstar: Don't cry, I built a time machine. Tigerheart: Okay stop! I get it! Blackstar: You try! Set the first knob to days, second knob to hours, and third knob to minutes. Okay, go! Tigerheart: Let's see- 3 hours ago. *teleports* (At the ThunderClan camp) Everyone: *teleports* Firestar: I came back to life! Everyone: Aw man! Dovepaw: *kills Firestar* Brambleclaw, I kick you out as deputy. Ivypaw- you're now Ivypool and my deputy. I am now Dovestar yadda yadda yadda. Tigerheart: This is not normal! Blackstar: *teleports* I told you so. Everyone: OH SHUT UP! Ivypool: *kills Blackstar* Two improvements then! Haha you guys crack me up! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♥ Spottedstreamer ♥']] 23:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hazeltail: *brings crystal ball into camp*Hey, I've got t-WHOOPS! *drops ball on Lionblaze's head* Lionblaze: *has concussion* Dovestar: Oh, good! Now he can't be stupid! Everyone: *discos* Dovestar: LETS CELEBRATE! *discos* Everyone: *discos* Blackstar: *teleports* Ha! I used my time machine to make myslef alive again! Mosskit: *comes down from StarClan* *kills Blackstar* Everyone: *discos* Ivypool: QUIT DISCOING!!! Berrynose: But we're embracing the magical 70's! Ivypool: I'M GONNA EMBRACE YOUR NECK WITH MY CLAWS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!! Berrynose: o___+ Sandstorm: BURN! Ivypool: You're old. TOO old. I'll kill you and set the universe in balance. *kills Sandstorm* Universe: IN BALANCE! Ivypool: Ohon. Briarlight: HEY! I CAN WALK!!!! *tree falls on her back legs* Graystripe: Not so fast. Ivypool: I would kill you because you're old too, but you're awesome. So nvm. Briarlight: WHO DID THAT??? Jayfeather: *whistles innocently* LOLZ Du Shur'tugal (talk) 20:10, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions